Practice
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Satoshi needs a little practice in confessing something [PWP, Oneshot, slight SatoDai]


"…M-chan…what are you doing?"  
"Writing a little silly one-shot, real quick…" A glares at me and I shrug, "I do not own DNAngel, and this is just a cute little one-shot that I got in my mind in my Desktop Publishing class."

_**Practice**_

Satoshi knew he was insane; in fact, he _had_ to be insane to describe to the little voice in his head of what he was going to do. Satoshi had been studying lately on how one goes on to tell who they like…their…feelings. And while Satoshi hated to admit it, he had feelings and they were threatening to burst out and slaughter him with a machete if he didn't do anything about them soon. So, because Satoshi had been studying upon how teenagers did confessions, he learned that he needed to practice.

Now talking to your mirror is pleasant, but when the voice inside your head is staring back at you with either shiny or skeptical eyes, it gets annoying and a little bothersome because you don't know if they'll reply back correctly or not (especially when said voice had a conflicting personality compared to the one person he liked). So now, Satoshi had a problem, where could he practice confessing his lov-…like for Ni-…the certain person he liked?

Satoshi had tried rehearing quietly in his mind, that failed because of the voice. Satoshi had tried behind the school building, but the fact that he had fan girls stalking him with every step he went, it was very hard to even speak a syllable when the fan girls would murder Ni…the one he liked. Satoshi had tried writing it down in letter form, but it seemed not that great and awkward, besides, Takeshi had picked up one of his notes one day, and now the dark-haired boy was after him too, curious on getting a new story like for the newspaper.

So Satoshi had one last choice, at least the one he could think up with:

With.

Satoshi had easily found the shape-shifter and was almost eagerly greeting the rabbit thing, but came off as his usual plain self.

"With." Satoshi addressed the rabbit and the adorable thing looked up to him with its ruby eyes shining beautifully. Satoshi coughed and stared around, glad that he had a private moment and requested silently, "Could you transform into Niwa?" The rabbit titled its head and Satoshi turned away, actually looking a little embarrassed but With complied and with a small BOMPH, transformed into a one Daisuke Niwa. Satoshi stared, perfect. A genius replica to practice on, and it's not like the rabbit would know any better, right?

Satoshi coughed and the rabbit-now-boy tilted his head again, frowning slightly as Satoshi stood in front of him, and took a deep breath.

"Niwa," Satoshi started, but he found his sentence trailing off as With stared at him. Why did the rabbit have to stare at him like that? It was actually making him nervous! Damn With's morphing ability! Satoshi continued to have a gapped mouth but then quickly finished his sentence, pouring his feelings into the one cheesy word that I **KNOW** all of you DNAngel fans were expecting. "Daisuki." With blinked at him blankly, as though it wasn't a life-changing word, and then pointed in the other direction.

"Daisuki is that way, why? Do you need to see him?" Satoshi twitched a little, With _definitely_ was an innocent rabbit…thing. Satoshi then shook his head and walked on his merry way, glad to have got that word out of his chest. However as he turned, he found an even more blank faced REAL Daisuke Niwa with ice cream dripping slightly down his hand. Satoshi stared, Daisuke stared.

Aren't we all just a lovely staring couple?

Satoshi then walked past Daisuke and Daisuke walked past him, handing With the ice cream cone and they both went on with their day like nothing happened. Daisuke had no problem with With being Satoshi's guinea pig for practice on confessing love on. However, whenever Satoshi decided to gather enough guts to tell the REAL Daisuke what he felt, then there would probably be some very interesting results and times.

Yeah, Satoshi needed a LOT more practice until that could happen though.

_**Fin.**_

"…Lame."  
"I know, but it was fun." D and A roll their eyes and I grin, waving, "That was just a short cute little one-shot! Hope you'll R&R for me!"


End file.
